If only I could
by vampiressecretwepon
Summary: Simon Lowsley was bored with his life and needed a break from his stresses. Where as Callie Hills needed someone to love her. Can two lonely hearts find a home together. It all started with a run in, in the hallway. Teacher/Student may turn into a M. Hope you like.


**AN: came up with this one day. I hope you like.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own waterloo road or any of their characters but I do own Callie Hills.**

Simon Lowsley loved working at Waterloo road. He loved everything about it but he loved it even more when he bumped into Callie Hills. A sweet girl with dirty blond hair, big blue eyes and a body to die for. But what everyone, and I mean everyone loved about her was her big heart and personality. Yes she was smart but was unbelievably selfless. When Simon bumped into her he literally bumped into her. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

Simon couldn't believe it he had just received news that half of year 9 where skipping class. He wanted to rip his hair out. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a small bump to his chest and then a rather quiet thud in front of him. Looking down he saw a student he remember having this student pointed out to him by the rest of the staff. She seemed to have everyone's attention but he had been told by Nikki she was self-conscience because of her past. Hmmm

What was she doing out of class. I opened my mouth to speak but she cut me off. "Sorry, sorry sir-rr I didn't see you." She stuttered in a singsong voice. I held my hand out and she grabbed it but not before grabbing her bag. She smiled and walked or should I say strutted down the hall muttering a small thanks over her shoulder.

Simon could not believe his luck it seemed that Callie had a misunderstanding at home and had to move into the school house. And lucky for him Simon had to sort it giving him time to get to know the strange girl.

It was Monday all the students currently staying at the house where on a trip for a few days so Simon would be moving in Callie alone. "Ahhh!" Callie screamed from the entryway. He put his book down and ran to the entryway to see Callie standing on a chair, looking terrified. Simon walked over to her and tried not to laugh. "Callie, are you okay? What happened, come here?" He asked holding his arms out she looked sceptical at first but slowly let herself come to him. Wrapping his arms around her knees her arms around his neck He carried her to the kitchen and placed her on the counter. Stepping between her knees He had to almost stop himself from kissing her until the fearful look in her eyes went away. He tried to keep the hoarseness from my voice as He spoke "Sweetie, look at me what happened?" She looked down mumbling her words, He look at her raising an eyebrow. Huffing slightly "I saw a cat." She muttered helplessly. Simon smiled gently, oh how sweet she's blushing. "It's okay; I won't let a cat hurt you." He said lifting her chin He realise how lucky they were that it was impossible to be walked in on in this awkward position.

He stepped back still close but a safe distance so he wouldn't jump her right there, she looked up at him through her eyelashes. A deep red blush spreading through her cheeks. "I'll go grab my clothes." She quickly excused herself speed walking down the hall. Simon couldn't help shouting " Watch out for the cat." Hearing a grumbled shut it and a huff, silent laughter shaking his body.

Pulled out of thought by his phone vibrating in his pocket. **Hey tinks cant wait for tonight wait till you see what I bought =D –Sue**. It was a painful reminder that he was engaged to a woman he didn't love. It's not that he never loved it's more the fact that he just stopped, he saw her as a pushy ignorant dumb redhead. Instead of the hopeful beautiful and smart girl he fell in love with. She claimed he was too dedicated to the school and that it was wrong to be soo dedicated to his work. "it's not wrong you care she doesn't that's the problem in your relationship." Callie spoke softly under her breath. She was stood in the door way holding a few books in her hands, oh sit he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

I will continue but I haven't got around to it. Sorry.


End file.
